Nothing's Gonna Harm You
by Jiyuu-faita
Summary: Ten years after the Death of Sweeney Todd, Toby meets Maria, a poor shopkeeper who he meets through her singing voice. When he tells her that he lives on Fleet Street, she takes an interest in the ghosts that reside there. JohannaXAnthony
1. Chapter 1

One Hell of an Authors Note

Summary: Ten years after the Death of Sweeney Todd, Toby meets Maria, a poor shopkeeper who he meets through her singing voice. When he tells her that he lives on Fleet Street, she takes an interest in the ghosts that reside there.

Cast – In order of appearance

Maria Jimenez – mezzo-soprano – indicated by italics

Toby Ragg – Tenor – indicated by bolded italics

Johanna – Soprano – indicated by underlined italics

Anthony – Tenor – indicated by bold

The Ghost of Sweeney Todd – Tenor – indicated by bold underlines

The Ghost of Nellie Lovett - ? – indicated by underlines

All spoken lines are in regular font

Note on the Characters: I'm not sure how correct my guesses about ranges are, but I tried my best to determine what range each character would be in from listening to the music. No one sounded like a bass, and I have no clue what any part is supposed to be. Maria is, of course, of my own creation, and I sang all her songs to see how they fit. Originally, she was supposed to be a Soprano, but as I am a mezzo-soprano myself, I changed it because when I pictured her singing in my mind, I couldn't fit a Soprano voice to her. Maria will also use a few words in foreign languages; when this occurs, the italics within regular sentences are not singing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd, but I'm not sure who does, as it was an urban legend back in the days… I own Maria Vera, and the concept in the story. I don't own the music that goes with the songs, or half of the lyrics, but the lyrics that don't fit the original or Tim Burton's versions are mine. If you steal my work, I will make you into a meat pie.

Nothing's Gonna Harm You

Chapter One

Maria

_Nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing?_

Ten years after the death of Sweeney Todd, Toby Ragg walked down a street. He was fetching bread for himself, Anthony, and Johanna, who now lived with him in the shop on Fleet Street. Anthony and Johanna had since gotten married, and Toby stayed with them because he had no where else to go.

_Why am I trapped here_

_With nothing but my singing_

_To keep me company?_

As Toby passed a shop for meat pies on Fish Street, he thought he heard a beautiful song coming from an open window. The song sounded like one that Johanna sang when birds sang outside the windows. He couldn't resist entering the shop, even though he had sworn never to eat another meat pie in his life. On the door, was a sign, a sign that said the resident would be evicted in two days.

Inside, was the source of the singing; a girl with ebony-colored hair was sweeping in time to her song. The moment she noticed Toby, she abruptly silenced herself and dropped her broom. She knelt to pick it up with a sweeping motion, "I'm sorry sir," she ran over to the oven. "Would you like a pie?"

Toby didn't know how to respond. Before him stood a girl with ebony hair and ivory skin, and a pair of dark jewels set into her ivory face, which was perfect and unblemished. "Were you just singing?" he asked.

"Oh, no, no! Tell me you didn't hear, I'll give you a pie if you promise not to tell!" she begged him, and she held the pie out with more vigor.

I don't want a pie, but I want your name."

"Maria Vera of Fish Street, sir, I am a simple working woman who makes pies for a living, though I think that I make the worst pies in London indeed." She curtsied.

"Toby Ragg of Fleet Street, and I'm glad to make your acquaintance Ms. Vera."

"Of Fleet Street?"

"Yes, is there something wrong."

"Is your place haunted?"

"Haunted?"

"Yes, by the ghosts of ten years ago. Bad, bad things happened there."

"I never noticed anything." Toby knew he was lying. Johanna had been complaining of the ghosts for quite some time, but she stayed for Anthony and Toby, who both had work, and were very settled.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You just told me." Maria crossed her arms over her chest which, as Toby just then noticed, was of a desirable size. She held herself up tall and proud, like a queen.

"You do know you're getting evicted, right?" Toby said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"What? Dios!" Maria shouted, and then she began babbling away to herself in what sounded like a mix of Spanish, French and Italian. Brushing past Toby, she looked at the outside of her door, then she flew back inside and collapsed on a chair.

"Dios! I though I paid that _poulet_ the rent! _Je l'ai parle ayer! Je suis furioso!_"

"I beg your pardon," Toby said, "I though you'd know."

"_Bene, bene._ I knew it was coming."

"I'm sorry if I seem forward, but what language are you speaking?"

"None really. You see, my father was _espagnole_ and _italiano_. My mother was _française_ and English. They eloped years ago, but their families tore them apart. I was sent away, but here I am, but I'm afraid that here, I won't stay."

"I'm sorry."

"Worse things have happened to better people. Sit down. Now, back on the subject of ghosts, while I still have a home; have you ever seen one?"

Toby sat. "No, but I've heard them. I lived with Mr. Todd, and Mrs. Lovett before they died. I suppose that's why I hear them." Toby didn't mention that he had been the one to kill Mr. Todd.

"I see, do they give you messages, or are their voices reflections of things that have already happened?"

"I never really listened to them."

"You know, I hear voices, singing voices. I hear them in my sleep. They sing me to sleep."

"Do you know who they are?"

"_Non_, and I'm not sure I want to."

"You seem to be curious about all these ghosts. Would you like to meet one?"

"You'd let me see one of your ghosts? Oh, _Dios_! That would be amazing!"

Toby did what he never thought he would ever do; he brought a woman home with him. She had her few precious belongings in a sack, which she insisted upon carrying with her on the occasion that her belongings were moved out while she was gone.

_**I have sailed the world, beheld it's wonders**_

_**From the Dardenelles**_

_**To the mountains of Peru**_

_**But there's no place like London!**_

They walked from Fish Street to Fleet Street. Toby sang quietly to himself, but Maria remained as silent as a lark in a cage. The sign proclaiming the property to be Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop was worn and some of the paint had chipped off. Toby didn't knock, but he opened the door for Maria. The door had only grazed the doorframe when a slim, pale beauty rushed down the stairs.

"Toby, what kept you?" she asked.

"I-"she cut Toby off.

"And you didn't even bring home any food for dinner! I sent Anthony out for you a quarter of an hour ago! Toby, you – brought home a girl! That's a first!"

"Am I intruding, he said it would be alright," Maria stuttered.

"Of course! You know Toby, I'm Johanna, and my husband is Anthony. He'll be home shortly."

"_Mi chiamo_ Maria Vera."

Toby could tell that Maria was nervous. No sooner had she spoken her name, a chill gripped the room. Johanna noticed it too, because she pulled her knitted shawl around herself tighter.

"I should not have come here." Maria turned to leave, but Toby caught her elbow. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to stay, but he had a feeling that she could make the ghosts go away.

"Stay, they won't hurt you. What can they do?"

**Johanna! Johanna!**

**I thought that I'd wakened,**

**Satisfied enough to dream you!**

**Happily I was mistaken!**

**Johanna!**

"Anthony!" Johanna fluttered. She gave the handsome man who'd entered a kiss on the cheek. "This is Maria Vera." She explained, and then added in a whisper, "Toby brought her home."

"Welcome Ms. Vera," Anthony greeted her.

"She's come to meet Mr. Todd," Toby said.

"Really, Mr. Todd's never had a visitor before," Anthony joked.

**You there my friend**

**I see that you've grown**

**See that you sing**

**Like I taught you before**

**My friend, my faithful friend**

**Sing to me friend**

**Again, I'll listen**

**I know, I know**

**You were locked out of sight**

**In those years**

**Like me, my friend**

_Well I came home!_

_And were you waiting?_

_Here?_

_Now we're together_

**And we'll do wonders**

**Won't we?**

_I no longer sing Mr. Todd_

_I gave up on voice Mr. Todd_

_You taught me to sing_

_All those years in the past_

"But I don't sing anymore," Maria said adamantly.

"You will," said the voice of Mr. Todd.

"I won't!"

Easy now

Hush, love, hush.

Don't distress yourself

What's your fuss?

Your voice is

Nice and lush

Sing!

"NO! I can't! I won't!" Maria screamed, and she sat on the floor.

Toby, Anthony and Johanna watched Maria. They could hear the voices singing too. Johanna knelt next to Maria, "it's alright. They won't hurt you." She hugged Maria, a complete stranger with the same distress that she had once had. "I've lived with them all these years, and they never hurt me."

"But he will hurt me," Maria whispered.

(A/N: It might surprise you to know that this story went unedited and begun the day after I saw Sweeney Todd. You've probably noticed that some of the singing parts are similar to ones from the original. They're supposed to be like that, as much of the story is a reflection of how the past affects the future. Remember to review and to watch out for what's in your meat pies. I apologize to anyone who's also reading A Change in the Winds. The inspiration for that one left me. I'm going to get back on that project again now that Fall finals are over.)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

I'm sorry about the story being a little hard to follow. I had to scroll back up and down too, so no worries. Thanks to anyone who read. BTW, when Maria says _poulet_, that normally means chicken in French, but in the context she calls the woman a whore.

Cast – In order of appearance

Maria Vera – mezzo-soprano – indicated by italics

Toby Ragg – Tenor – indicated by bolded italics

Johanna – Soprano – indicated by underlined italics

Anthony – Tenor – indicated by bold

The Ghost of Sweeney Todd – Baritone – indicated by bold underlines

The Ghost of Nellie Lovett - ? – indicated by underlines

All spoken lines are in regular font

(Also, I'm sorry that Maria's surname was different in the cast list, but I changed it halfway through the chapter because I didn't like Jimenez. I changed it above. And Johnny Depp is apparently a Baritone, don't remember where I found that, but yeah.)

Disclaimer: Wow people… if you don't get that I don't own Sweeney Todd, I got two questions… What are you smoking? And Can I have some?

Nothing's Gonna Harm You

Chapter Two

Stay

"Why do you stay here? So many terrible things happened here."

"The house rightfully belonged to Toby and I. We couldn't sell it, and we didn't have the money to get a new place. With some new furnishings and some renovations, the place feels more like home."

"It is nice."

Johanna and Maria were talking over a cup of tea. The shook from the events of the afternoon had worn off, and the ghosts had quieted themselves. Maria still hadn't gotten her color back, but she didn't have much color to begin with anyway. Toby and Anthony had gone out to find dinner for the group of them, as Johanna had asked Maria to stay for dinner.

"You know, you're the first girl Toby's brought home."

"Really? He didn't bring me in for dinner. I wanted to meet the ghosts."

"He mentioned that you have a pie shop."

"Well, I did. I couldn't pay my rent anymore, so I'm being evicted."

"That's terrible."

"It could've been worse. It could be winter."

"Yes."

"What exactly happened here, ten years ago? I know some things, just rumors really."

"Terrible things, my father was a barber, but he lost his mind. He killed anyone who came in for a shave." Johanna told her the whole story. By the time she finished, the tea was gone, and Toby and Anthony had returned.

Johanna made a dinner of pork and vegetables, and there were apples for dessert. It was one of the best meals Maria had ever had, and she could tell that Anthony and Toby ate like this every day. "That was delicious. _Molte Grazie_!"

"I'm sorry?" replied Johanna.

"Oh, thank you very much."

"Is that Italian?" asked Anthony.

"Yes, but I don't speak fluently. I know some French and Spanish, but they're all mixed together in my head."

"Being able to speak English, French, Italian, and Spanish all at once, that's talent!" Toby announced. The four of them broke out in laughter. Maria's cheeks turned scarlet. "And she can sing!"

"No, I don't sing!" Maria insisted.

"Yes, I heard you," Toby reminded her.

"I'm never singing again."

"I'll wager a shilling that she will by the end of the month," Anthony interjected.

"Deal," Toby replied.

The two men shook on it and returned to their respective parts of the table. Johanna rose from her place, "Anthony will you help me tidy up. Toby, take Maria into the sitting room and give her a cup of tea. There's some on the stove there." Johanna gave Anthony a look that only he could see, and it told him that he'd better stay in the kitchen.

Toby did as he was asked, and he got himself a cup while he was at it. "So, it seems that you fit in here," he said in a feeble attempt at making conversation.

"Yes. Tell me, you were here when the ghosts were alive, _n'est pas?_" Maria asked.

"Yes, it's not exactly a pleasant memory. The only person who gave me a proper home was killed because of the things that happened here."

"_Lo siento_."

"It's nothing." Toby at least knew that she had said she was sorry in Spanish.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Johanna was arguing with Anthony. "She has nowhere to go, and we have room. Besides, she could run the shop."

"You saw the ghosts Johanna; do we want her in this house?" Anthony replied.

"Please, we could use another woman around the house. The ghosts seemed to leave her alone later."

"You want to have Toby give up his bed to a stranger?"

"No, I won't make Toby give up the space unless he agrees to this arrangement as well."

"I still don't like it."

"Anthony, she has nowhere else to go. I saw ghosts once too, and I have a good feeling about her."

"Alright, I wouldn't want anyone to be out on the streets. If she causes trouble, she has to leave."

"Thank you!"

"Only if Toby agrees," Anthony called Toby into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Toby asked.

"Anthony and I were talking, and I think that it would be nice to let Ms. Vera stay with us," Johanna explained.

"Really? Could she? I'll give up my bed!"

"I guess it's decided. Of course, it's up to Ms. Vera."

The threesome exited the kitchen, where Maria was waiting on the sofa. They all took seats, with their cups of tea. "Maria, would you like to stay here with us?" Johanna offered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Maria protested. "I seem to make the ghosts restless."

"Maria, I insist. It will be no problem," Anthony assured her. He didn't know if Maria knew that he was lying or not, but he tried to seem sincere.

"I don't know."

"Maria, you are being evicted from your pie shop, and we have a pie shop that needs managing. You can have my bed, and I'll sleep on the sofa here," Toby said.

"Do you really want me to stay?"

"Yes," Johanna replied. "Stay."

"Oh, _Grazi! Grazi!_" Maria cried.

But a chill hung in the air. Toby, who didn't join in the conversation that started about decorating the shop, knew that this was only the beginning. He could feel the ghost of Mr. Todd's breath on the back of his neck. He didn't mention that he had been the one that had killed Mr. Todd, and he knew that if the ghosts spoke to her, she would soon find out. For now, she didn't need to know.

Johanna was overjoyed to have another woman in the house. Ghosts or not, she now had someone to chatter with, to shop with, and to be a kindred spirit. Of course, she had every intention of setting up Maria with Toby, as he showed a certain liking for her so far. She, who knew what men's eyes looked like when they were taking that certain liking for a woman, recognized that look as the one Anthony gave her. It was undeniable.

Anthony was uncertain about Maria, but as he saw how Johanna and Maria got along, he knew that taking in Maria was better than putting her out. Even after mere minutes of taking in the poor girl, a weight in the air seemed to shift, like the weight was being taken off one shoulder, but set down on the other.

A/N: Just a shorter chapter with a big point in the story included. I just wanted a little bit of pleasant chatter, along with some thoughts from the characters. I do so love putting in these little paragraphs about each character at present. I find them helpful, and they bring chapters or parts of the story to a conclusion. Please read and review, and don't visit any barbers who sing to their knives!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes

Cast – In order of appearance (singing only)

Maria Vera – mezzo-soprano – indicated by italics

Toby Ragg – Tenor – indicated by bolded italics

Johanna – Soprano – indicated by underlined italics

Anthony – Tenor – indicated by bold

The Ghost of Sweeney Todd – Baritone – indicated by bold underlines

The Ghost of Nellie Lovett - ? – indicated by underlines

All spoken lines are in regular font

I'm sorry about the confusion about the songs. It'll get easier as the story goes on. However, if anyone else has any better ideas, I'd love to know. I might write things in script form starting next chapter. Would this be better for my beloved reviewers?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd, but I'm not sure who does. The version this is based off of was the one made by Tim Burton. Yeah!

Nothing's Gonna Harm You

Chapter 3

Masquerade

For what must've been the millionth time that day, Maria slammed her knife onto the table. She collapsed in a chair and rested her head on her flour-covered hand. Her head hurt, and her arms were tired from making pies all morning. She had earned her place in her friends' household selling pies. It was a rather meager restitution, but she did earn money. However, Maria assumed that her pies were the worst made in London at present, the worst ever being the ones made from human flesh.

It had been about a month and a half since Maria had first come to live with her companions, and she found it more pleasant than living alone. Moreover, the ghosts had left her alone; sometimes they would show traces of themselves, or they would sing in the middle of the night. Toby supposed that they wanted to show that they were still present in the house.

"Maria! Maria!" Toby rushed into the kitchen, upsetting a chair. He was waving a piece of parchment in the air.

Johanna, who had rushed in after hearing the commotion, snatched the paper out of his hand. "A Masquerade! A week from next Thursday, the occupants of number 13 Fleet Street are cordially invited to a Masquerade Ball at the home of Judge Matthew Green!"

"Does this mean I have to learn to dance?" Toby inquired sheepishly.

"Well, Maria has to have an escort too, right?" Johanna giggled.

"I guess…"

"It's not hard," Maria commented softly.

"Alright then," said Toby, and he grabbed Maria in proper waltzing form. They did a clumsy waltz around the kitchen. Johanna burst out in giggles, and they all thought that the ghosts had joined in the laughter.

Meanwhile….

"Now isn't that a familiar scene," said the female ghost.

The other ghost merely grunted in response.

"You are positively hopeless, Mr. T."

He grunted again.

Seems a downright shame

"What is it this time? Do you have any more brilliant ideas to get us killed?"

Seems an awful waste

Such a lovely voice

Wot's-her-name

Sings

Nice

Nice…

And she hasn't been traced

Her spirits need a lift

A grudge to be erased

Think of it as thrift

As a gift

If you get my drift

Seems an awful waste

I mean

With the lack of art how it is,

When you hear it

If you hear it.

"Oh… I see…"

Good you heard it

**Mrs. Lovett, **

**What a charming notion **

**Eminently practical and yet**

**Appropriate as always**

**Mrs. Lovett**

**How she sang without you**

**All these years I'll never know!**

Back downstairs…

Maria and Toby had stopped circling the room, and all were still consumed with giggles. Johanna was the first to calm herself, "well, then we'll have to find something to wear!" she announced with much ceremony.

"I don't have anything to wear to a Masquerade," Maria replied.

"Oh, that won't be a problem; I've got something that would look marvelous on you!"

"But you've done too much for me already!" Maria insisted.

"No, if you are going to live under my roof, then you will borrow my dresses!"

Toby stood on top of a chair.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

_**May I have your attention perlease?**_

_**Are you heads turning around and your eyes staring here**_

_**To the beauty that stands before you in hell?**_

_**Yes they are I can tell!**_

_**Well ladies and gentlemen **_

_**The beauty here enriching your sight**_

_**Is like no one anyone ever has seen**_

_**As the critics among you will tell you of course**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen**_

_**You can't imagine the rapture in store**_

_**Just inside of our door**_

"May I present Maria Vera of Fleet Street to the most wealthy and important in all of London! Also presenting, of course, the equally beautiful, but unfortunately taken, Johanna Hope of Fleet Street!" Toby concluded, jumping down from the chair. He bowed and the ladies clapped. "Now, will we be hearing Miss. Vera sing this evening?"

"No, I don't think so," Maria argued, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"Yes, I think so!"

"Oh, alright, I'll sing for you! What shall I sing for you?"

"Sing the song that you sang that day we met," Toby suggested.

_Green finch and linnet bird_

_Nightingale, blackbird_

_How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate_

_Sitting in cages_

_Never being free?_

_Outside the free wait_

_Beckoning, beckoning_

_Just beyond your bars_

_How can you remain_

_Staring at the rain_

_Maddened by the stars?_

_How is it you sing, anything?_

_How is it you sing?_

_My cage has long dissolved_

_Opened and gone_

_Nothing there sang_

_Not even the larks_

_Larks never will you know_

_When they're captive_

_They taught me to be more adaptive_

_Laaaaa…_

_Green finch and linnet bird_

_Nightingale blackbird_

_Teach me how to sing_

_Now that I can fly,_

_Let me sing._

"Where did you learn that?" asked Johanna.

"It was just an old tune I learned when I was little. I just remember bits and pieces," Maria answered.

"As do I, I believe it's the same song we sing."

"What are we waiting for? The invitation won't accept itself you know!" Toby announced.

* * *

A/N: Yay! More Lovett and Sweeney! I loved Toby in this scene, and I myself was also consumed by giggles. Read and review, and don't try to blackmail old accomplices, they just might kill you. 


End file.
